Star Trek Meets Harry Potter
by Pagan Alexandra
Summary: This is my first fanfic so tell me if it sucks. It's all my favorite characters from TNG and all my favorite characters from HP. I'm ignoring Nemesis and OOTP. This story has been put on hiatus until June 05.
1. Default Chapter

Star Trek Meets Harry Potter  
  
Cast of Characters - HP: Harry Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Ron Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Severus Snape  
Gabrielle Lupin  
Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Sirius Black  
Cast of Characters - ST:  
Jean - Luc Picard  
William Riker  
Deanna Troi  
Beverly Crusher  
Geordi LaForge  
Data 


	2. Filibuster Fireworks?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately **none** of this belongs to me.

A/N: This story probably sucks, but I don't know because I wrote it. Flames are absolutely welcome as well as constructive criticism. Of course I probably spelled that wrong, but you know, I try. Anyway, I think I'll just finish now because my math teacher has another assignment for me.  
  
Chapter 1 - Filibuster Fireworks!?!  
  
It was early morning on the Enterprise. Or at least, what qualified for early morning in deep space.  
  
Counselor Deanna Troi was still sleeping, lightly and peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her waist - length chocolate ringlets were, at the moment, pulled back into a loose braid. Her thin, pale figure, covered partway by a revealing, blue, silk nightgown, was shaking underneath her flannel sheets and covers. And then she screamed.  
  
On the bridge, Captain Jean - Luc Picard, Commander William Riker, and Commander Data were conversing about a recent trip to Andromeda III, a regular paradise, going through a ravaging civil war. The three men were a striking contrast to each other.  
  
Jean - Luc, a fair, bald man, was about 5"10, with a very definitive face. (A/N: Just think Patrick Stewart.) Will was about 6"1 with a full head of dark, brown hair, a boyish face, and soulful brown eyes. Data, an android, was exactly 5"11, with incredibly pale techno - organic skin, tawny techno - organic hair, and yellowish bio - eyes. They were talking about the planet's ecosystem when they heard an ear - piercing scream.  
  
Immediately, all the bridge personnel sprang into action, some trying to discern where the scream had come from, others trying to assemble security teams, just in case. Will pressed his comm.-badge, saying, "Riker to Crusher. Assemble a medical team and stand by."  
  
Beverly Crusher, the doctor, had been going over the ship's medical files when Will contacted her. She replied and set to work. Soon another message came. "Riker to Crusher. Get your team and meet the Captain and I outside Deanna's room."  
  
"Understood. I'll be there in two seconds, Will."  
  
"Thanks, Beverly."  
  
When Will and Jean - Luc got to Deanna's room, they found Beverly waiting for them. Her tall, lithe figure never stopped moving, her strawberry - blonde hair bouncing as she chatted anxiously with her assistant medics. Seeing them approaching, she bounded up, full of questions. "What's wrong with Deanna?" she asked nervously.  
  
"We're not sure," answered the Captain.  
  
"We heard someone scream," added Will, "and isolated it to have come from Deanna's room."  
  
Beverly slowly nodded. Will motioned to the door and the slowly filed in. Someone, no one was quite sure who, gasped at the sight that greeted them.  
  
Deanna was lying on the bed; her hair had fallen out of the braid. She looked confused and afraid, breathing heavily. Will, her best friend, rushed over to her, sat down, held her close, and stroked her hair. Beverly grabbed a tricorder and started checking for anything suspicious. Jean - Luc, however, stood frozen, unsure of what to do now that the ship's pillar of strength - their counselor- was so afraid.  
  
After a moment, Deanna separated herself from Will and motioned to Jean - Luc and Beverly to come sit. "I don't know what made me scream", Deanna said shakily, "I just know that I've never been more terrified in my life."  
  
A few seconds later, there was a blinding flash of light. When it cleared and the officers could see again, there were 11 people sitting on Deanna's floor.  
  
Two of them, stocky boys with blazing red hair, who looked as if they might be twins, jumped up. The one closest to Jean - Luc shouted incredulously, "Where in the world of Filibuster Fireworks are we?!"  
  
And Jean - Luc, confused, afraid, and very much distraught, uttered the only sentence that made sense to him at the time. "Filibuster Fireworks?!?!"


	3. Repeat that, slower please

A/N: I really need to write more. However, as I'm suffering from chronic writer's block, this chapter might not be really very good. I wrote it in the space of 20 min. in language arts class. However, I'll try to get out at least one chapter a week. Thank you all for reviewing. Also, I know I put in too much description, but I love writing like that, so you can skip it if you all ready know what everyone looks like. Only one OC and its pretty obvious. Now, More Story!!  
  
Chapter 2 - Repeat that, slower please.  
  
The outsiders stood up. The twins, already standing, helped up a tall, lanky boy and a thin, delicate girl, also both with blazing red hair. Then the red - headed boy helped up a short, thin blonde, with soft brown eyes and hair that fell to the middle of her back. A tall, thin man, sort of pale, with somewhat greasy, shoulder - length black hair, got up by himself and then pulled up a girl who was also tall and thin, but had waist - length chestnut curls, much like Deanna's. A somewhat shorter boy, with messy black hair, piercing emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, stood up on his own, as did another man with shoulder - length, although this man didn't look anything like the other, almost like he was happier more of the time. Also standing up on her own was an older woman with black hair, graying slightly at her temple, pulled back into a bun. The older woman walked over to a tall, old man, with a long, crooked nose, twinkling blue eyes, hidden behind half - moon spectacles, long silver hair, and a long silver beard. The woman helped him up, gently.  
  
The old man quickly looked over Deanna and her friends, and nodded sharply. He was obviously a respected leader, she thought, noticing the way they all relaxed a little bit after that.  
  
The girl with the long chestnut curls stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Hermione. The twins are Fred and George, and the other red - heads are their brother Ron and their sister, Ginny. The guy standing next to me is, who pulled me up is Severus Snape, and he's glaring at Sirius Black. Next to Sirius is, with the scar is Harry, and in between him and Ron is Gabrielle Lupin, the only blonde. Professors Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore are the older people standing next to each other.  
  
We were trying to make a spell to make us invisible but I guess it went wrong and we were transported here," she said, incredibly quickly.  
  
Jean - Luc and Deanna turned very pale. Beverly, trying to digest it at once, almost keeled over from the immensity of it all. And Will, kind of shell shocked, could only say faintly, "Repeat that, slower please." 


	4. Red Ruby Slippers

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own either franchise.

A/N: YAY!!!! I'm back from my _extended_ leave of absence. Woohoo!!! Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just getting back into writing.

Hermione30- I _have_ seen Nemesis. It made me sad so I'm in denial.

Catalase- Thank you for the advice. I appreciate it. I even fixed their heights.

To everyone else who reviewed – ya'll rock. I'm working on updating, I'm way too busy, what with school and all, though I will try to write more, more quickly. Just Keep Reading, Please!

Chapter 3 – Red Ruby Slippers

The tall red-head, Ron, Beverly supposed, started to clarify.

"What Mione is trying to say", he began, "is that we're students of Hogwarts, in England. Hogwarts is a school for magic, making us wizards and witches. We screwed up a spell we were trying to make, and now we're here."

Jean-Luc turned to Beverly and she took out her scanning instruments, anticipating his order even before it was voiced.

"They're completely healthy, Captain, and entirely sane," she said, after quickly examining them. The girl, Hermione, peered curiously, but for the most part they just stood silently.

And then, our esteemed Counselor Troi spoke up. She had been quietly examining herself. And while the good Dr. Crusher examined them scientifically, Deanna explored their emotions.

"Captain," she began, "They're not lying and they aren't insane. They're hired, and confused, and a little apprehensive, but they have been very honest with us."

"Why would we lie?" asked Sirius defensively. "We just want to go home!"

The old man, Albus, Jean-Luc remembered, put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius calmed down visibly after that, and Jean-Luc understood this was the man to talk to. He was obviously at the top of this group's power structure.

Jean-Luc spoke, addressing himself to Albus. "I am Captain Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise. The year is (I honestly don't know exactly what year it would be, pick a time). We will help you get home, I assure you."

"As long as it doesn't involve clicking the heels of our sparkly Ruby Slippers together, and chanting, 'There's no place like home', over and over," the blonde, Gabrielle, quipped.


End file.
